


Five times they were interrupted and one time they had no interruptions at all

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trying to have sex. Trying being the operative word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times they were interrupted and one time they had no interruptions at all

One

He's been home for all of two days. They all have. And a lot has happened in those two days that it's been hard for Sonny to keep track of it all in his head.

The new lease was signed (in all of their names). Boxes were packed from two locations and unpacked in one. Arianna Grace had her first ride in a car (and it was the only time she stopped crying) before entering her first home. They struggled to blend their lives and find a routine that worked for everything. After that it was diapers and feeding and burping and nap time and then it started all over again with little regard for things like "dinner time" or "night time" or "I was watching that".

But most importantly they were together.

And after two days they finally started to feel like they were finding their feet, even if Ari kept changing the rules every few hours. At least Sonny could change a diaper in under three minutes (and they will never speak of his first attempt again).

"Hope she sleeps better than last night," Will said as he pushed the bedroom door to. "I'm sorry I wasn't much use—"

"It's fine," Sonny assured him with a small smile on his face. He watched his boyfriend obsessively check that the door was closed but not shut (it took Sonny a second to realise that Will was thinking maybe that would help him hear her, painkillers or not). "And maybe. She seemed pretty tired."

"I feel bad leaving Gabi to... Maybe I should—"

"No," Sonny said firmly. "She's fine, leave them be. She promised she'd ask for help if she needed it and you know the deal; once Ari is settled into a routine we'll share the night shifts. She'll be in here soon enough."

"I know, I just... I can't help it," Will laughed, walking over to the bed and climbing in next to Sonny. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Sonny said, automatically gravitating towards Will once he'd settled. "I understand."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... everything. Your love, support, everything. For arranging this."

"What?"

"This place. Space for Gabi and Ari. For making them part of our lives."

"She's your daughter—"

"Yeah, but I think this is a little above and beyond."

"No such thing," Sonny whispered, his fingertips tracing light patterns on Will's hip. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"If I didn't before I'd have a clue now—"

"So stop with all the thank yous. I love you, I love Arianna, I... well I like Gabi, OK?" he laughed.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I am forever going to be grateful you're a part of my life."

"Same here," Sonny whispered, his voice low and meaningful in Will's ear.

"I have missed this," Will said. "I was pretty out of it last night, sorry."

"Am I going to have to make you stop apologising?" Sonny joked as he started to move over Will. "Because—"

He froze when he heard Will's gasp of pain before carefully moving away from him, trying not to touch any part of Will's body for fear of causing unwanted movement.

"I'm OK, I'm OK," Will said through careful breaths.

"No, you're not. Did you take your painkillers?"

"I don't want to miss out—"

"Will, _enough_. You are not skipping out on your meds. No one cares that you don't—"

" _I_ care," Will said. "She's my daughter and I don't want you guys to feel like I'm, I don't know, not pulling my weight?"

"You were shot," Sonny said firmly, his voice wavering a little with emotion. Under the covers his hand reached out and was placed over the bandage on his chest. "You need time to recover. And that includes taking your painkillers."

"I know, it's just... I'm missing out."

"On a few nights' broken sleep? Most people would appreciate that! Please, Will. I don't want you to suffer, not for anything."

"But—"

"Please," Sonny insisted quietly. "I can't see you hurting. There's time for Arianna later."

"You know they're going to knock me out?"

"There's time later," he repeated, this time with a knowing smile on his face.

"Good thing I love you," Will said as he reached over to the bedside table for the bottle. "A guy could get a complex, being rejected like this."

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better."

~~

Two

"It's like she knows," Will sighed in frustration as he rolled away from Sonny.

"She doesn't."

"Then why--?"

"Because she can't settle and so she'll keep waking up."

"I don't know why. She'd fed, winded, changed. She's crying because she's tired," Will muttered as he got off the bed and pulled his shirt back on. "That, and she's determined to interrupt her daddy's sex life"

"I don't even think that's a consideration," Sonny laughed.

 

 

"OK, so maybe it is a consideration," Sonny said.

"Right? I'm telling you, she knows."

"Will—"

"How else do you explain the fact that she has been fine all afternoon but only started crying the _minute_ you got my top off?"

"...Timing? You know she's probably missing Gabi, that's all."

"Then why didn't she cry the last time Gabi went out? We had her and she was fine, but this time, when we're trying to—"

"Don't wind yourself up, Will."

"I'm being cockblocked by my own daughter. This is not what I thought fatherhood would be."

 

 

"Don't," Sonny said as soon as the door shut behind Gabi.

"Sonny—"

"It's not as if we could say no."

"But we arranged this. We planned this. You, me, the place to ourselves..."

"Rafe is still recovering, Ari is unsettled—"

"You take her," Will said as he handed the mewling child over. "I'm going for a shower. A cold one."

~~

Three

As soon as Gabi had wheeled the pram out of the door they'd pretty much pounced on each other. They'd made it as far as the couch but they didn't care. If need be they'd pay to get it cleaned.

Shirts were off, pants soon followed, and as soon as Sonny's hand was shoved down the front of his briefs Will thought that it was worth the wait. This wasn't going to last long or be any kind of dignified but that wasn't the point. The point was that it had been far, far, far too long.

Sonny pushed him down on the couch, grinning as his fingers wrapped around Will's erection caused him to arch his back, pushing up further into his grip. "Eager," he laughed.

"Impatient," Will managed to choke out.

"Well, it won't do to keep you waiting," Sonny said as he reluctantly let go of Will to pull his briefs down out of the way. "Will it?"

Before Will could say anything he sunk his mouth down over half of Will's length, laughing gently when Will's hips bucked up and pushed in further. He could hear Will's mutterings and half-sentences but he just put his attention to the task at hand.

All those weeks in the hospital by Will's side, just waiting to have him home and back in their bed. That night of uncertainty, wondering if he'd ever be able to be this close to him again.

There was no teasing, no drawing it out. Sonny wanted to make Will come and if he happened to do it in World Record Time then that was just a bonus. He wrapped one hand around the base of Will's shaft and unceremoniously pushed his free one under the waistband of his own briefs to afford himself some relief.

"God, Son... I'm gonna... I..."

Sonny hummed, knowing that never failed to send Will over the edge. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself to swallow and--

"Hey guys, I just needed..."

They'd missed the key in the lock.

They'd missed the door opening.

They didn't miss Gabi's voice and the horrified silence that followed.

"I... Sun hat," she managed to stammer. "Sorry. I... Sorry."

Trying so hard not to look at the couch Gabi walked to the unit and picked up one of Ari's hats before hurrying out, almost slamming the door behind her.

"We're booking a hotel room," Will said eventually, his hands still planted on his face.

~~

Four

They were getting a deadbolt. They were moving, not telling anyone where they were going, and they were getting a deadbolt. For good measure.

 

 

Gabi was out. Arianna was out. They had the place to themselves for a minimum of two hours and had elicited a promise that she would call before she returned as well as knocking before opening the door.

They had the place to themselves. They had hours and they weren't going to waste a single minute of it.

Well. That had been the plan.

 

 

"No, Gabi said they were home, I don't understand why they're not answering the door."

"Maybe they're asleep? Taking advantage of no screaming baby?"

"It's the middle of the day."

Sami's refusal to go away (and a voice that _carried_ ) had finally torn them from their room with excuses of showers and naps and music, and while Sonny realised that EJ probably knew why they'd not answered the door right away, and why Will's shirt was on inside out, when it came to Sami there was almost no chance of putting her off when she wanted to spend time with her boy talking about all the plans she had to the christening.

~~

Five

Gabi was taking Ari to visit Uncle Rafe. As far as their parents were concerned they were heading out of town to a gig or a signing or whatever story they'd come up with in the moment. Phones were off, lights were off, door was locked and there was a chair up against it for good measure.

This time nothing was stopping them.

"How has it been this long?" Sonny pretty much growled as he pulled Will on top of him.

"I don't know but promise me we won't let it happen again."

"I promise. We should set a minimum time limit. If we go more than three weeks without sex..."

"Three weeks?" Will protested as he straddled Sonny, his arms draping over his shoulders. "One."

"Two," Sonny countered, "there is a newborn in this apartment."

"Not right now there isn't."

"Well then why are we still talking?"

Will shrugged and grabbed Sonny's face as he kissed him. Sonny's own hands moved straight to his ass, grabbing the flesh through the rough denim and pulling him in harder. When Will took control, rolling his hips down, Sonny couldn't help but moan.

His hands left Will's hips, pushing up the fabric of Will's shirt and feeling the smooth skin underneath. Unconsciously a finger moved around his rib cage to the front, rubbing against the edge of the new scar under Will's ribcage.

When he'd first seen it he'd pretty much broken down and held on to Will so tightly as if he'd been terrified that letting him go meant he would lose him. But now it was a reminder of how much he loved, wanted, needed Will, and how he was never, ever letting him go again.

Ever.

Moving his hands further up he quickly discarded Will's shirt and helped him do the same.

"Naked, now," Sonny heard himself command in between kisses.

Will pulled back a little and gave a melodramatic sigh. "Fine."

"Oh shut up," Sonny laughed as he grabbed Will's waist, holding him as he turned them, pinning him to the bed. He pressed his thigh against Will's crotch, feeling the hardness there, eliciting a moan as he did so.

It took a few aborted attempts – it had been so long that the idea of not kissing, not touching each other wasn't one they wanted to entertain – but soon they were naked against the other and they both mentally reduced the time they'd allow to pass to days.

Sonny hooked a hand under Will's hip, tilting it up a little so his fingers could trace down his crack.

"God, Sonny... please..."

Just as Sonny reached over to where the lube had been strategically placed a shrill noise broke through the air. It took them a few seconds to place it, but once they had it elicited a litany of swear words as they grabbed enough clothes to make themselves decent.

If they were the last ones out of the building, looking a little dishevelled and flushed, no one said anything. But the fire-fighter did say they were lucky the alarm had been triggered by someone attempting to make toast rather than anything more serious.

The fact that Gabi and Arianna came home just as they'd been given the all clear to return to the building didn't help matters one bit.

"Hotel room. Not kidding," Will muttered as they went back in.

~~

Plus One

If Sonny Kiriakis decides to do something then he gives it his all. He wanted to see the world so he booked a ticket and went. He wanted to climb the mountain so he did it. He backpacked and travelled and he went after guys who he knew really were going to be little more than a fling. (Then he went after the guy who he hoped would be more than that, but that's another story.) If there was something in it for him then that was just an added bonus really.

The room was in a hotel in the next town, not cheap but not extravagant either. It was discreet, tolerant, and most importantly it had decent room service. When they got there Sonny was determined that Will was leaving that bed for nothing other than bathroom breaks. Food was coming to them.

The plan was simple; he'd throw a few necessary supplies in a bag and pick Will after his last class. Then they'd get in the car, drive, and come back the next morning in time for Sonny's lunchtime shift. Gabi had been given an envelope with the hotel number and instructions that only an emergency with Arianna was cause to open it. Cell phones were being left behind, they were dropping off the grid for the best part of 24 hours.

And damn they needed it.

Unable to sleep in the stifling summer heat, Arianna had been up most nights, only happy when she was being held and walked around. Will's workload at Uni had been insane and for some reason today had been the day that the entirety of Salem and its surrounds wanted iced coffee from _Common Grounds_. At the same time.

By the time Sonny had picked Will up, explained what was going on, and driven them over they were both fighting sleep.

Which explains why, after a short shower and some mutual 'helping out', they fell into bed and slept for ten hours straight. Will was the one curled around Sonny, the latter's overly protective desires finally tamed. The food was simple, filling and eaten without interruption. The bed was soft, with cool sheets and pillows that it was too easy to sink into and never want to come up for anything other than oxygen or water.

They woke naturally in the morning; no alarm, no baby, and no reason for them to move. So they didn't. They laid next to each other, hands and fingers tracing patterns on arms and legs and anything else that was within reach. They talked until they had to get up in order to check out.

When they got home and Gabi asked how their night was, a small knowing grin on her face, Will looked over at Sonny and told her – with complete honesty – that it was the best night he'd had in a long time.

_~fin~_  



End file.
